


Behind Closed Doors

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Peeping, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost sundown when Ohno arrives at the boutique shop hidden somewhere at the heart of Tokyo where they were supposed to meet, pushing the door open and slipping past an army of assistants and tiptoeing over a clutter of catalogues and wedding gown magazines before he finds the rest of the guys (or at least what’s left of them) looking fancily awkward on their respective suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [ohmiyaplz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohmiyaplz), [renchan27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renchan27).



> filing prompts over @ rainbowfilling for the prompt : Can you keep a secret?

It’s almost sundown when Ohno arrives at the boutique shop hidden somewhere at the heart of Tokyo where they were supposed to meet, pushing the door open and slipping past an army of assistants and tiptoeing over a clutter of catalogues and wedding gown magazines before he finds the rest of the guys (or at least what’s left of them) looking fancily awkward on their respective suits. 

Sho is in the middle of yapping painfully and Jun rolling his eyes to the heaven while he tells Sho to shut up already or he’ll poke him again with the needle somewhere where it’s more painful and Sho shutting up immediately afterwards. Aiba is sprawled on the adjacent loveseat, snoring and obviously unmindful of the spectacle happening around him; his eyes immediately scans the area for Nino and grins when he hears the sound of Nino’s DS coming from the nearby changing room. 

Ohno takes note at the fact that Aiba is wearing a suit resembling that of Sho’s, only with a different kind of tie and a plain white dress shirt underneath in contrast to Sho’s striped-blue ones. 

“You’re late, Leader,” Jun chastises him with barely enough heat on their youngest member’s voice to make him believe it’s even there, stepping inside completely and watching Jun tugging at the sleeves of Sho’s suit while grimacing. 

“This won’t do, Sho-chan,” he whines, arms falling limply down his sides as he looks Sho over. “You’ve tried possibly a hundred suits already and they’re all the same – they’re either sagging on the shoulders or they’re super fit that –“ 

“Ma-chan, are you saying that _that’s_ my shoulder’s fault?” Sho asks, lips pursed; Jun bites his lips at this and remained silent until Sho lets out a sigh. Ohno thinks it looks completely funny to see them banter about something as petty as this but he guesses that’s just the way they are – Jun wants everything to be perfect and Sho dislikes being picked on. Well, it’s not the man’s fault if his shoulders are slopping like that, is it? 

“I trust you to fix those little problems, J,” Nino hollers from somewhere, seemingly aware about the happenings out front; it’s a wonder, really, how Nino could be paying attention when he doesn’t look like he gives a shit about anything else aside from his games, money, and thankfully, his future wife. 

“No best men of mine are going to look ugly in suits just because they have sloppy shoulders or something – and you don’t want Mao-chan to chastise you to hell and back if you guys show up in the wedding ceremony looking like a bunch of old, fashion-less idols, do you?” 

“Shut up, Nino,” Jun hollers back just as Aiba wakes from his slumber, “you’re one to talk when you couldn’t even pair a fucking suit and tie without consulting the internet!” 

He giggles at that, head whipping around to Aiba when one of Aiba’s socked feet pokes him on the hip. 

“Did I miss anything?” Aiba asks, still a bit groggy. 

“Finally, you’re awake,” Jun comments distractedly, helping Sho out of his suit so he could try on another one. “Show Leader where the other changing room is so he could try the ones I chose for him,” Jun says, then turns his attention to Ohno. “Can you do it on your own, Leader? This is going to take a little while,” he says, pointing at Sho; Sho manages to reach out and pinches Jun’s cheek in retaliation. 

“I’ll go with him,” Aiba volunteers, already up on his feet and tugs at Ohno’s arm. Jun sees this and rolls his eyes heavenward. 

“At least close the door behind you,” Jun says, his tone filled with unspoken meaning and Aiba simply barks a laugh at him and distinctly hears Sho’s mutters of ‘ _what? What is it_?’ as Aiba leads him the rest of the way.

 

+++

 

“I’m done,” he announces, unlocking the door of the changing room and letting Aiba see; Aiba whistles, low and husky, and Ohno finds himself rolling his eyes to the heaven when Aiba’s gaze lingers a bit longer somewhere down below. 

“You’re sure?” he asks, adjusting his tie (the design is almost identical to Sho’s – the only difference between the two are their color) and ignoring the fact that Aiba is mumbling something under his breath and pushing him back inside the changing room. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, though he doesn’t really need to; the look on Aiba’s face is enough to know what the taller man is up to. 

Aiba chuckles and reaches out to finger his tie. “Taking a good look at you, of course,” Aiba replies, tone husky. “Man, you’re going to give Nino a run for his own money,” Aiba whistles, making a quick work on apparently fixing his tie, but Ohno knows better. He rolls his eyes and takes a step back when Aiba looms over him, smirking. “Since, for one he actually used his own money for this wedding and not Mao-chan’s, that is,” 

“Are you sure?” he says, amused, tilting his head to the side and glancing at his reflection – _their_ reflection – on the changing room’s mirror. “I think I look pretty normal; there’s no difference from what we usually wear on TV anyway,” he says, taking in the sight of him and Aiba, the difference on their heights and the way they are almost leaning against each other now; he ducks to hide his face against the crook of Aiba’s arm and giggles at the way Aiba huffs wordless grunts into his hair. 

He feels an affectionate scuff across the back of his head before he realizes he is quickly being backed against the changing room’s wall, and Aiba’s taller frame draping itself against him. 

“No Leader,” Aiba whispers against his temple, where he has his lips pressed against his skin, warm and familiar, Aiba’s other arm catching him around the waist and the other he places down the small of his back. “You look absolutely hot and I’m pretty sure the bridesmaids are going to claw at each other for a dance with you,” 

He scuffs but lets Aiba into his space anyway, arching his neck when Aiba starts mouthing at his jaw, pressing himself closer to Aiba as close as humanly possible. 

“Thank you,” he breathes, grips at Aiba’s shoulders when the hand at the small of his back disappears only to have it working its way down his hips, then Aiba’s fingers teasing their way in between his legs, up to flick the button of his slacks before sliding the zipper down. “A-Aiba-chan, what are you –“ 

“Shhh,” Aiba shushes him before Aiba’s eager mouth is on him, kissing the remains of his restraints away as Aiba finds him hard and aching, already slick at the tip. “See,” Aiba whispers against his mouth, before licking his way in again; “You want this too, don’t deny that now,” 

He doesn’t bother with a coherent answer, because Aiba could see through his lies anyway. He simply closes his eyes and throws his head back when Aiba attaches his mouth against his throat, sucking lightly, just a little shy from leaving marks (because Jun will surely give them hell when he sees it). 

“W-We’re going to mess the suits,” he means to complain but it came out sounding strangled, because Aiba is squeezing him, thumbing at the slit of his cock and doing those little flex of his wrist that makes his eyes lol to the back of his head. Aiba’s too good at this, amazingly so, and he realizes he is moaning so loudly when Aiba’s hand stops its movements and leans down to bite his chin lightly. 

“W-What –“ 

Aiba chuckles and lets him go for a bit, and the lost of Aiba’s hand around him is enough to draw another frustrated sound from the back of his throat. Aiba kisses him fast as he reaches up to tug his tie free.

The next thing he realizes is Aiba shoving the said tie into his mouth, ignoring the look of pure shock showing on his face. 

“You’re obnoxiously loud, Leader,” Aiba answers him anyway before his hand finds its way back to where he wants it, the back of his head connecting against the changing room’s wall when Aiba runs a fingernail along the side of his shaft. “And we don’t want Jun-chan to come barging in to spoil the fun, do we?” 

He shakes his head and, for a distracting second, watches dazedly as Aiba gracefully drops on the floor and plants himself between his knees, fingers still wrapped around him; then he sees the way Aiba is quickly undoing his own slacks, reaching inside to pull his own throbbing cock out, groaning at the feel of it as he is finally freed from his confinements. 

He groans in return when Aiba all but leans forward to lick at the head of his cock, tongues the slit and swallows the first drop of his arousal eagerly. His hips automatically bucks into the first hot touch of Aiba’s mouth over him, hands dropping on Aiba’s shoulder for support as Aiba sucks him in, inch by agonizing inch. 

He is moaning again by the time he has managed to slip fully in, knees shaking when he feels the head of his cock nudging the back of Aiba’s throat and the tips of Aiba’s nose is pressed against his borrowed suit; he digs his fingernails against Aiba’s shoulders and works at pushing his hips lightly into Aiba’s mouth, and Aiba expertly parts his lips and lets him in, then out, while Aiba works fingers on his own hard cock. 

It doesn’t even take him long to reach the edge, biting at his tie and muffling his moans against the fabric, coming in spurts at the  back of Aiba’s throat. Aiba tilts his head and swallows him down, hums around him and he is momentarily thankful that Aiba had this tie shoved in his mouth or he’s pretty sure his bandmates (and the rest of this place’s staffs) would be able to hear his yells as he came. 

Aiba is still licking him clean when he looks down in time with Aiba freezing against him, groaning as Aiba spills his orgasm into his own fingers. 

“Wow, that was amazing,” Aiba tells him a moment later, when his mouth is finally freed from the makeshift gag and Aiba is tucking them both back into their respective pants. “I’ve been dying to do that since forever, but our schedules rarely match up!” 

He hums, still partly daze to be coherent and lets himself be kissed when Aiba leans in for another, tasting himself on Aiba’s tongue. That alone is enough to make his cock twitch in renewed interest inside his pants, but he knows they’ve been here long enough for another round and it would be truly embarrassing if one of their bandmates (or worse, one of this shop’s staff) is to come over and call them out. 

“And doing it in a public place’s changing room is how you assholes roll now, huh?” a voice added itself in the conversation and they immediately spring apart, putting distance between them, at least as far as the cramped space of the fitting room would allow them, both wearing the most faked innocence on their faces. “Not to mention J’s choice of public place, nonetheless,” 

To their horror, the door is actually a little ajar (they locked it, didn’t they? Didn’t they?) and that they could actually see the side of Nino’s face through it. 

Aiba makes a noise that is part-outraged, part-amused; him on the other hand, feels a little better knowing that it is Nino and not Jun. 

“Right,” Nino says and thumps the door twice, “Just between the three of us, I see,” he says, then, 

“Oh, and just to let you know, if you stain the suits, you are paying for them,” Nino says and Aiba groans as if he’s in pain, hands finding his with no apparent difficulty. He holds on and laughs, breathless, against the back of Aiba’s borrowed suit as Aiba grumbles something about how his friends are bunch of jerks. 

Nino huffs at this and says, “Says the pervert guy who just sucked someone’s cock and actually enjoyed it, hmph!” 

“Nino!” Jun hollers, sounding scandalized. “Didn’t I tell you not to follow them?! Get back in here and try this one, god!” 

“What?” Sho’s confused voice follows, “What is that?” 

He sighs and holds onto Aiba’s hand as Aiba leads them both outside, willing his blush to fade as Aiba tightens his fingers around his wrist and pulls him into him. 

“Let’s go, Leader,”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, 2nd fic for the night :D


End file.
